La voleuse et le menteur
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Rien de mieux qu'un vol et un gros mensonge pour rapprocher deux personnes ! One-Shot. Usopp/OC.


**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece**_** ne m'appartient pas, il est à Oda Eiichiro-san. (Gros et très long soupir)**

Cachée dans une allée, je reprenais mon souffle après avoir autant couru. Ça faisait 15 longues minutes que je tentais de les semer, sans succès. J'avais beau courir vite, il y avait tellement d'hommes à ma poursuite que je n'avais pas réussi à assez les distancer pour trouver une cachette où je pourrais être en sécurité. Aussi, le fait que les rues de cette ville étaient tellement grandes et dégagées et qu'il y avait tellement peu de ruelles sombres n'aidait en rien ma cause.

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit de plusieurs pas qui se dirigeait dans ma direction. Je tournis vivement la tête pour y voir une dizaine de personnes, toutes vêtues de chemises blanches et de pantalons bleus. Un d'entre eux s'arrêta et me pointa du doigt. Il m'avait vu.

-Regardez ! Elle est là ! cria l'homme.

Poussant un juron, je me mis à courir dans la direction opposée. Sortant de l'allée, je tournis à gauche, tout en continuant d'accélérer. Derrière moi se trouvait maintenant une trentaine d'hommes, tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres à m'attraper. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement une solution, j'allais vite me retrouver dans une situation très délicate.

Décidant que la meilleur solution serait de zigzaguer dans les rues en espérant les perdre, je tournis à droite pour m'engouffrer dans une autre rue. Venant de nulle part, une main se plaqua sur ma bouche et une autre se plaça sur mon ventre pour m'emmener vers l'arrière. L'individu m'entraina dans une ruelle qui était tellement étroite et sombre que je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, mais rien à faire, mais rien à faire, la poigne de la personne (un homme, j'imagine) était trop solide. Alors, j'essayai de hurler à la place. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a une main sur la bouche. Mon « lâche-moi » ressemblait plus à « Hum hum ».

Pendant que je me débattais, mes poursuivants avaient continué leur route, ignorant que je n'étais plus dans la même rue.

Finalement, mon assaillant fini par approcher ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

-Calme-toi, c'est moi, chuchota la voix d'homme.

Doucement, il enleva ses deux mains pour que je puisse me dégager. Je me tournis alors vers l'individu.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs frisées, des yeux noirs, il portait une salopette brune avec une ceinture en son milieu ainsi qu'un sac jaune sur sa hanche gauche. Et pour finir, il avait un nez aussi long que ma main.

-Usopp ! criais-je/chuchotais-je.

L'homme en question me rendit ma salutation par un énorme sourire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il faisait parti du célèbre équipage de pirate du mugiwara. Avec, comme capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, qui valait une belle somme cocasse de 100 000 000 belly, et qui était un homme caoutchouc, aussi. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'avais vu l'étendu de son pouvoir, ça m'avait vachement fait peur. C'est vrai, quoi, voir un bras qui s'allonge à côté de vous pendant que vous courrez, ça fait quand même un peu peur.

Enfin bref, cet homme faisait parti de son équipage, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fais poursuivre par la marine ? me demanda le sniper.

Voulant éviter sa question, je changeai de sujet en lui en posant une autre.

-Et toi, alors ? Je croyais que tu étais parti faire des courses avec Sanji et Nami ? murmurais-je.

Usopp se frotta la nuque.

-Et bien, c'était justement ce que je faisais avant de voir des marines courir dans les rues qui cherchaient une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux mauves.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche. Le menteur en herbe me regarda bizarrement.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que la marine te cherche ? me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je lui tournai le dos. S'il apprenait ce que j'avais fait, il allait m'arracher la tête. Encore une fois.

-Je n'en sais rien…? Dis-je, mon affirmation ressemblant plus à une question. Peut-être qu'ils ont devinés que je suis un pirate ?

Je me croisai les doigts. Espérons qu'il me croit.

-Avida ?

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois pour lui répondre.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la poche ?

Ma main se dirigea instantanément vers l'objet en question.

-J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… bredouillais-je en reculant.

Usopp s'avança dans ma direction, un sourcil levé.

-Avida… dit-il, menaçant.

Je lui fis un sourire innocent. C'est alors qu'il se précipita vers moi pour s'approprier ce qui était dans ma poche. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Dans sa main se tenait une superbe émeraude verte pomme. Son visage changea de couleur, passant de blanc à rouge vif. Il était en colère.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as encore volé ! cria-t-il, ne pensant plus qu'on pouvait nous entendre.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu le sais bien ! rétorquais-je. Avant même que je m'en sois rendu compte, je l'avais volé !

Usopp poussa un grand soupir.

-Je te jure que si tu continue comme ça, on va encore se retrouver avec plein d'ennuis sur le dos.

Malgré la situation, un sourire vint illuminer mon visage. Mon problème m; avait en effet causé mon lot d'ennuis, mais sans lui, je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'équipage de luffy. Parce que oui, j'avais vraiment un problème : celui de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de voler.

J'étais une cleptomane.

_Doucement, j'avançai à pas feutré pour ne pas me faire entendre. Pour l'instant, j'avais eu de la chance, puisque la seule personne que j'avais croisée depuis que je m'étais infiltrée sur ce bateau de pirate faisait le guet sur le pont. Endormi. Donc j'avais pu m'infiltrer sans aucun problème. Seulement, il fallait quand même que je reste vigilante._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'infiltrais comme ça, chez quelqu'un, pour aller lui voler ses objets de valeur. Depuis que je suis petite, voler était pour moi un jeu. Déjà, ma famille n'était pas très riche, alors si on voulait un jouet ou une friandise, il fallait ce l'acheter nous-mêmes. Et comme je trouvais plus facile de le voler plutôt que de l'acheter, et bien c'est ce que je faisais. Au début, je ne volais rien de bien grave, seulement, après quelques années, voler des choses banales ne m'intéressait plus._

_En fait, plus que le vol en soi, c'était l'adrénaline que ça me procurait qui me fascinait. Alors, c'est comme ça que j'ai fait irruption chez quelqu'un pour la première fois quand j'avais douze ans. Le riche du village. Et c'est comme ça que ma « carrière » de voleuse à débuté._

_Bref, pour revenir à nos moutons, je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'un bateau de pirate, prête à voler… Et bien, je ne savais pas trop ce que je venais voler, mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui avait de la valeur. On parle quand même ici de pirate !_

_Donc, j'avançai prudemment dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une porte. En l'ouvrant, j'y découvris une chambre où deux femmes dormaient dans leur lit. J'allai refermer la porte quand une lueur provenant de ma droite m'attira. J m'y dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de faire le moins de bruits possibles._

_Une fois rendu, je vis que la lueur provenait d'un sac, posé près d'un des bureaux. Je l'ouvris doucement et j'y découvris quelques objets en or. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. J'avais trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher. Seulement, ma joie fut de courte durée._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?!_

_Je me tournai vers la voix pour y constater qu'une des femmes s'était réveillée et me fusillait du regard. Laissant mon instinct me guider, je pris le sac dans mes bras et partit comme une flèche vers la sortie. J'allais franchir la porte quand j'entendis un son étrange, quelque chose retint mes pieds et je me retrouvai face contre terre._

_Je tentai de me relever, mais le même son revint et une main m'empoigna les deux bras dans le dos. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Et j'étais dans la merde._

Après ça, les garçons débarquèrent dans la chambre des filles pour savoir pourquoi elles faisaient autant de boucan, parce qu'évidemment, ma chute et les cris de Nami n'avait pas vraiment été silencieux.

S'ensuivie ensuite une dispute entre Nami et Luffy pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. D'un part, Nami voulait me jeter au requin, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'oser avoir touché à son précieux trésor. De l'autre, Luffy voulait me garder en « observation » pour découvrir les raisons de mes actes.

Ils m'ont alors attachée et enfermée dans une pièce en attendant qu'ils trouvent un arrangement me concernant. Seulement, pendant ce temps, la marine les avait retrouvés et ils ont dut lever l'encre. Avec moi à bord.

Donc, puisque le capitaine ne voulait pas me jeter par-dessus bord, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec cette joyeuse petite bande. Et en arrivant dans l'île suivante, Luffy m'avait proposé de rester avec eux, alors j'avais accepté. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une place où aller de toute manière. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue pirate. Et depuis, j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Bref, pendant que je me remémorais ma rencontre avec notre équipage, Usopp continuait à me sermonner sur le fait que je ne devais pas voler.

-Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Usopp.

Riant nerveusement, je revenais doucement sur terre.

-Oui, je t'écoute, dis-je. C'est juste que…

Tout à coup, je vis un marine qui reprenait son souffle près de notre cachette. Il ne nous avait pas encore vus. Voyant mes yeux qui s'élargirent, il me regarda, sans comprendre ma réaction.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parle. Je vis l'homme en bleu se tourner vers nous. Usopp regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le marine qui nous fixait, hébété.

-Oh merde…

Alors que ces mots sortis de sa bouche, je lui pris la main et l'entrainai vers la sortie. Je me mis alors à courir à toute vitesse, ce qui faisait que je trainais presque Usopp derrière moi. Le combat n'était peut-être mon fort, mais en ce qui concernait la fuite, j'étais un as.

Déambulant dans les rues interminables de cette ville, nous atterrissions finalement dans un cul-de-sac. Agissant par instinct, je repris la main d'Usopp (que j'avais lâché en cours de route) et m'engouffrai dans la première porte qui croisa mon chemin. À bout de souffle, j'entrepris d'observer les environs pour me rendre compte que nous avions atterri dans une petite auberge. La petite femme du comptoir nous adressa un grand sourire qui lui fendit le visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des petites rides dans le coin de ses yeux.

-Mais quel joli petit couple ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Usopp et moi devinrent rouge comme des tomates. Le sniper enleva précipitamment sa main de la mienne et la secoua devant son visage.

-N-non, n-n-nous ne s-sommes p-pas… bredouilla-t-il.

La femme le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Allons, allons ! dit-elle en riant. Pas besoin d'être modeste avec cette vieille Martine !

Elle s'approcha de nous et nous tapota affectueusement la joue avec ses mains. Elle m'arrivait à peine à la hauteur du menton.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Voyant que la dame croyait que nous étions des amants, je pris cet aspect à mon avantage.

-Et bien, mon fiancé et moi (à ces mots, les yeux d'Usopp doublèrent de volume) cherchons un endroit pour nous cacher.

-Pour vous cacher, dis-tu ? dit la bonne femme, surprise.

J'acquiesçai d'un air triste.

-En effet. Voyez-vous, nous sommes de caste différente, et ma mère n'approuve guère notre relation.

Je fis une pause, pour ajouter de l'effet à mes propos. La femme était littéralement suspendue à mes lèvres. Quant à Usopp, il avait toujours cet air ébahi.

-J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que le seul homme qui aura à jamais une place dans mon cœur, c'était Usopp, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'entendre, dis-je, faignant d'être complètement abattue.

Mon public avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors, vous vous êtes enfuis ? dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Oui… murmurais-je.

Le femme sortit un mouchoir de nulle part et essuya ses larmes.

-Comme c'est triste !

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder en face.

-Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle a envoyé des marines à notre recherche et ils nous cherchent partout dans la ville, alors-

Elle me coupa et pris mes deux mains dans les siennes.

-N'en dis pas plus ! dit-elle, les yeux remplis de détermination. Tu peux compter sur moi pour vous aider !

Sur ce, elle se retourna derrière le comptoir, fouilla dans un des tiroirs et revint vers moi. Elle prit ma main droite et y déposa un objet.

-Tiens, prend cette clé, elle ouvre la chambre numéro 5, me dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et ne te soucie pas pour la note, c'est la maison qui vous l'offre !

Je rendis son sourire à la dame.

-Merci infiniment, madame !

-Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Martine, me corrigea-t-elle.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

-Alors, merci, Martine !

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Et ne vous en faites pas pour la marine, je ne vous ai jamais vu !

Je lui fis un signe de la main et gravis les dernières marches, Usopp sur mes talons. Une fois hors de portée de voix, il finit par parler.

-Alors là, tu m'as épaté ! me dit-il en sifflant.

Nous étions arrivés à la chambre numéro 5 et je mis la clé dans la serrure.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, dis-je avant d'entrer.

Usopp me suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, sa main toujours sur la poignée. Et qui est-ce ?

Pour seule réponse, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Me retournant, j'examinai la chambre. Une chaise et un petit bureau se situaient près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Non loin se trouvait un lit double recouvert d'une jolie couverture de couleur vert forêt. Évidemment, la femme nous avait assigné à une chambre avec un seul lit. Soupirant, je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Je pus y voir quelques passants qui regardaient anxieusement des marines s'agiter dans tous les sens. Quelques uns se trouvaient devant l'auberge et s'apprêtaient à entrer. Je m'éloignai donc de la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers la porte. Usopp me regarda silencieusement.

Je l'entrouvris doucement et m'y engouffrai. Je longeai le mur jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers, ainsi j'étais assez près pour entendre ce qui se passait en bas sans pour autant me faire voir. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai, je pouvais entendre la voix calme et posée de la réceptionniste ainsi que celle d'un homme qui semblait agitée.

-Je vous le répète, monsieur, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, dit la petite femme.

J'entendis un bruit sourd, comme si on frappait du bois avec ses mains.

-Ne jouez pas l'innocente avec moi, rugit l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ici !

-Comment osez-vous ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Vous débarquez comme ça, sans prévenir, dans mon auberge, et vous avez l'affront de dire que je mens ?!

La voix de l'homme se fit alors plus faible et hésitante.

-Mais… C'est que…

J'entendis des pas furieux qui martelaient le plancher. J'assumai que c'était la femme.

-Assez ! Sortez !

J'entendis à nouveau des pas, cette fois plusieurs personnes, qui s'éloignaient. Une porte s'ouvrit et les bruits finirent par disparaitre complètement. J'allais devoir remercier plus tard Martine. Me calmant enfin, sachant que nous serions en sécurité pendant au moins quelques heures, je retournai vers la chambre et y entrai. Je vis alors Usopp qui s'avait installé confortablement sur le lit. Il tapota l'espace à sa gauche pour me faire signe de m'assoir. Soudainement embarrassée, j'optai plutôt pour la chaise. Mes joues me brulaient. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il parla que j'eus l'audace de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? dit-il, tout en jouant distraitement avec le joyau.

Je me mis à tripoter nerveusement mon chandail. Qu'est-ce qui me prend, tout à coup ? Depuis quand suis-je aussi nerveuse en sa présence ? Est-ce à cause de l'adrénaline qui est retombée ?

-On attend, finis-je par répondre.

Il leva un sourcil.

-On attend ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Au moins jusqu'à demain matin, quand ce sera plus calme.

Usopp laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me levai et vint m'assoir à côté de lui, laissant une bonne distance entre nous deux.

-T'aurais-pas un jeu de carte dans ton sac, par hasard ? lui dis-je moqueuse.

Comme réponse, il me tira la langue. Un sourire en coin, je lui envoyai une droite sur l'épaule. Il riposta en me poussant l'épaule, ce qui fit basculer sur le lit. Je lui envoyai alors un léger coup de pied dans le ventre. Il attrapa mon pied au vol et se mit à chatouiller le dessous. J'étais hyper sensible aux chatouilles ! Instinctivement, je bougeai mon pied dans tous les sens. Voyant que mon autre allait suivre l'exemple du premier, Usopp s'assit sur mes jambes, bloquant ainsi tout mouvement. Il emprisonna aussi mes mains sous ses genoux. Un sourire machiavélique au visage, il se mit à attaquer mes côtes. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, tout en riant à m'en faire pleurer. J'allais manquer d'air quand je réussis à libérer mon genou droit. Je donnai un coup de genou dans son dos, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber en avant. Sur moi.

Il releva doucement son torse à l'aide de ses deux bras qui était de chaque côté de mon visage. Mes joues devinrent rouges écarlates, et ce n'était pas juste à cause de la chaleur causée par notre bataille. Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède sur ma figure. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, hypnotisé, puis finit par réalisé dans quel situation nous étions. Il devint aussi rouge que mes joues et se releva précipitamment. Il bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles et finit par sortir de la chambre. Toujours allongée, je soupirai. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

Après quelques minutes, je finis par me relever, quand Usopp entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâille.

- Le diner est servi, si ça t'intéresse, dit-il.

Sur ce, il referma la porte. Je me levai et regarda par la fenêtre avant de sortir. Le soleil avait pris une teinte rosée, ce qui voulait dire que la nuit approchait.

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la porte près de l'accueil où il était marqué « salle à manger ». Je poussai la porte battante pour y trouver une salle remplie de tables et de chaises où quelques clients y étaient déjà installés. Je vis Usopp dans un des coins de la salle. Il ne m'avait même pas attendue avant de commencer à manger. Je m'approchai de sa table et m'installai en face de lui. Une assiette remplie de nourriture y était déjà posée pour moi. Au moins, il n'avait pas oublié de commander à manger à ma place. J'entrepris donc de vider mon assiette. Peu de temps après que je me sois installée, la petite dame vint se joindre à nous pour mieux connaitre notre « passé amoureux ». Je pus alors de nouveau entendre les fabuleuses prouesses du grand Capitaine Usopp, version « amoureux ».

Nous nous sommes rencontré alors qu'il me sauvait d'un terrible monstre marin qui essayait de manger après qu'il est envoyé le navire sur lequel j'étais au fon de la mer. Usopp m'aurait alors ramené dans son navire vers sa ville natale, où il aurait soigné ma jambe qui avait été blessée à cause du monstre.

À ce stade du récit, Martine se tourna vers moi pour voir si Usopp disait vrai. Je fus alors obligée de lui montrer la longue cicatrice qui partait de la moitié de ma cuisse gauche jusqu'à mon genou. Par contre, cette cicatrice ne venait pas du tout de la même histoire.

Elle se retourna vers le conteur et celui-ci continua son récit. Pendant ma convalescence, nous aurions tombé éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et il aurait demandé ma main peu de temps après. Mais puisqu'il aurait fallu que j'aie la bénédiction de ma mère, nous serions retournés sur cette île (j'ai totalement oublié le nom de l'île où nous étions) pour la lui demander. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés poursuivit par la marine.

La femme, comblée par le récit que venait de lui raconté Usopp, nous laissa finir notre repas seul. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je regardai Usopp avec un sourire en coin.

-Sauvée d'un monstre marin, hein ? lui dis-je

Il me regarda d'un air innocent.

-Quoi ?

Je me levai en riant.

-Rien, rien, « mon amour », dis-je, moqueuse.

Ces derniers mots le firent rougir. Je retournai dans la chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'endormis sans même enlever mes bottes.

* * *

La raison première pour laquelle je me réveillai fût que j'avais froid. Je tournai la tête vers la droite pour constater qu'Usopp dormait profondément à côté de moi et qu'il s'était approprié la couverture, raison de mon inconfort. Doucement, je me levai et m'étirai. Je savais que peu importe si j'étais fatiguée ou non, je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir, alors autant se lever. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris en grand. Une brise de printemps m'ébouriffa les cheveux et les rayons du soleil me caressèrent le visage. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le moment. C'est alors que j'entendis Usopp bouger dans le lit.

-Terre en vue… murmura-t-il. Tout le monde sur le pont… C'est votre capitaine qui vous le dit… Le Capitaine Usopp…

Il ria alors, satisfait. J'entendis ensuite un bruit sourd sur le sol. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et me tournai dans sa direction. Il était en boule par terre et se tenait la tête. Ce fût à mon tour de rire. Je secouai la tête tout en fermant la fenêtre.

-Allez, mon capitaine, tu as cinq minutes pour te lever et prendre tes affaires, lui dis-je. Nous partons.

Il se leva difficilement et me regarda d'un air endormi.

-Déjà ? Mais je viens de me réveiller… bougonna-t-il.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

-Le soleil vient à peine de se lever ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je me dirigeai vers son sac, le pris et lui lançai. Il l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son visage.

-Justement, lui répondis-je. C'est le meilleur moment pour retourner au bateau.

Sur ce, j'ouvris la porte et me retournai avant de sortir.

-Je t'attends en bas.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et descendis les escaliers. Je me dirigeai vers le mur près de la sortie, y collai mon dos et croisai les bras. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Espérons que nous n'aurions aucun problème à retourner sur le bateau.

Je vis alors la petite dame franchir une porte où était inscrits « employés seulement », souriante et prête pour la journée qui l'attendait. Elle marcha jusqu'à moi.

-Alors, bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comprenant son allusion, je me mis à rougir.

-Oui, merci, lui répondis-je. Et vous ?

-Oh, comme un bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Cette femme était tellement accueillante.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, lui dis-je humblement. Vous nous avez sauvés.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Allons, c'est tout naturel ! dit-elle. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser un si joli couple dans la misère.

Je baissai les yeux et souris tristement. Si seulement ç pouvait être vrai… Réalisant soudain ce que je venais de penser, mes yeux s'élargirent. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à la fin, depuis hier ?

Usopp décida de descendre à ce moment-là. En le voyant, une drôle de sensation fit son apparition dans mon ventre. Je décidai de l'ignorer et je m'approchai de la porte.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda Martine, visiblement déçu.

Je la regardai et lui souris.

-Oui, répondis-je. Merci encore pour tout.

Usopp m'avait rejoint et j'allais me retourner quand la femme parla.

-Et mon payement ?

Surpris, Usopp et moi nous regardâmes.

-Mais je croyais que c'étais offert par la maison ? dit Usopp.

Pour seule réponse, elle nous sourit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je veux une preuve de votre affection, dit-elle.

Voyant nos airs hébétés, elle ajouta :

-Un baiser. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte de feu. Je me tournai vers Usopp qui lui, regardait droit devant lui et déglutinait. Il se tourna vers moi, son regard déterminé. Il prit doucement mon visage entre ses mains et approcha son visage du mien. Son nez toucha ma joue. Il se reprit en pensant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres finirent par s'apposées sur les miennes et son baiser était tellement chaud et doux que je ne pus garder mes yeux ouverts bien longtemps, profitant du moment. Trop vite à mon goût, il brisa l'envoutement et s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Bien qu'il se retourna précipitamment pour me cacher son visage, je pus quand même constater que la couleur de son teint pourrait rivaliser avec celle du chapeau de Chopper.

-Ça ira ? murmura-t-il à l'intention de la dame.

Il n'attendu même pas la réponse et sortit par la porte. Je fit un sourire désolé à la femme et le suivit.

* * *

Tout était calme sur le _Going Merry_. Luffy et Chopper pêchaient sur le pont. Nami cueillait des tangerines de ses arbres, accompagnée de Sanji qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Non loin se trouvait Robin qui, assit sur une chaise longue, lisait un livre. Quant à Zoro, il était probablement quelque part à bord, à piquer un somme.

Oui, tout était calme. Pour l'instant.

Entendant un grondement provenant de la rive, Luffy confia sa canne au petit renne et, intrigué, se dirigea vers le bruit. Il mit une main sur le bord du bateau et regarda l'horizon. Il sourit et regarda par-dessus son épaule tout en pointant devant lui.

-Regarde, Chopper ! Usopp et Avida reviennent ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le principal intéressé se dépêcha de remonter les lignes et de déposer les cannes à pêche sur le plancher avant de rejoindre le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Il se hissa sur le bord et regarda dans la direction que lui pointait son capitaine. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume.

Au loin se trouvait effectivement Usopp et Avida qui courraient en direction du bateau. Derrière eux se trouvaient une bonne cinquantaine de marine qui les pourchassaient

Avida se mit à agiter frénétiquement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et cria.

-Levez l'encre ! hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Chopper courut en direction de la navigatrice pour la prévenir du danger. Celle-ci se mit à beugler des instructions à l'équipage. Sanji leva l'encre et Luffy et Chopper s'occupèrent de la voile du grand mât. Quand ils furent assez éloignés de la rive, Luffy, grâce à ses pouvoirs, ramena les deux personnes manquantes sur le bateau. Ceux-ci s'écroulèrent sur le pont, à bout de souffle. Avida fût la première à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'y écroula. Nami et Robin vinrent la rejoindre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, enfin ? l'interrogea Nami.

Avida soupira.

-Tu veux la version courte ou la longue ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille, la voleuse compulsive ria doucement.

-En gros, j'ai volé un émeraude (à ces mots, les yeux de Nami s'illuminèrent), je me suis fait poursuivre par la marine, j'ai rencontré Usopp, nous nous sommes cachés dans une auberge pour la nuit et nous sommes revenus au bateau, des dizaines de marines à nos trousses.

Nami et Robin la regardèrent sans rien dire. Avida sourit et se leva en époussetant ses vêtements.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et une dernière chose.

Elle avança lentement, les mains jointes dans son dos. Elle se retourna vers les deux filles avec un sourire qui lui illuminait tout le visage.

-Je me suis fiancée !

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et courut vers les garçons qui écoutaient Usopp raconter un autre de ses nombreux mensonges. Nami la regarda faire avec de gros yeux tandis que Robin se contenta d'un léger sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà, chers lecteurs, mon premier one-shot sur **_**One Piece **_**! Et je ne croyais pas qu'il allait être aussi long… Il fallait absolument que je fasse une histoire sur cet anime, puisque c'est l'une de mes préférés. C'est bien un des seuls qui arrive à me faire rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, et la seconde d'après, me faire pleurer comme une madeleine !**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Et je crois bien que mon personnage inventé est original, puisque je n'en ai toujours pas vu qui étaient cleptomane ! xD **

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, puisque si ça vous plait, je compte sûrement faire d'autre one-shot comme celui-ci, avec le même OC ! À la prochaine j'espère !**


End file.
